Nice While It Lasted
Nice While It Lasted is the sixteenth episode of Season 6 and the final episode of the Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. ''It is the 76th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 2 of Season 6 on January 31, 2020. Synopsis A celebration brings people together. Plot The episode starts out with BoJack and Diane looking up to the sky and a heart monitor beeping from the previous episode. The living room of BoJack's old house is seen with the series finalie of [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]]'' playing on the TV. There is a mess of shards of broken glass, a bag of spilled chips, drugs, a stack of ''Horsin' Around DVDs on the couch, and a bottle of vodka. The new family who lives there arrives and are shocked to find the mess. Outside of the window BoJack is seen floating unconscious in the pool. BoJack wakes up at the hospital to find himself under arrest for breaking and entering. The news then runs a segment for BoJack's trial. BoJack is sentenced to Super-Max Prison for fourteen months. A year later, BoJack is seen directing a prison production of Hedda Gabler ''with his inmates. A security guard comes and allows him to leave for the weekend to go see Princess Carolyn's wedding to Judah. He is then picked up from prison by Mr. Peanutbutter. During the car ride, Mr. Peanutbutter asks BoJack if he's going to wear his everyday attire to the wedding. BoJack explains these are the clothes he went in with and didn't realize he would be going to a wedding in a year. Mr. Peanutbutter then takes BoJack to a store to buy him a suit. While in the store, Mr. Peanutbutter asks him what he's in for. BoJack replies officially it's breaking and entering but he believes it's kind of for everything. BoJack then says he's hungry and suggests they go to the diner for lunch. At the diner, BoJack asks if Mr. Peanutbutter spends a lot of time with Judah and Princess Carolyn as a couple. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack he sees Princess Carolyn a lot at [[Birthday Dad|''Birthday Dad]]'' events. He then tells her Judah mostly stays home with Ruthie. Mr. Peanutbutter questions if he thought she would marry BoJack. BoJack responds he thought it would be with no one because he wasted the best years of her life. Mr. Peauntbutter responds that the best years of her life are happening now and BoJack says the joke's on him because he couldn't even waste the correct best years of her life. BoJack says he was shocked Princess Carolyn managed to get him out of prison for the weekend. Mr. Peanutbutter asks when he's getting out for real and BoJack responds that it'll be a few months. Mr. Peanutbutter asks what his plans are once he gets out. BoJack says his only goal currently is not to screw up this weekend. Mr. Peanutbutter reassures him he won't screw it up. BoJack replies he's sure he'll find a way to mess things up. He then splatters his meatball sandwich on his new suit and then asks Mr. Peanutbutter to buy him another suit. Back in the car, BoJack asks if Mr. Peanutbutter thinks Diane is going to be there to which Mr. Peanutbutter replies that everyone will be there seeing that it's the party of the year. BoJack asks if he's seeing anyone to which he replies he's busy with his show and wants to focus on himself right now. They drive up to Griffith Park Observatory and BoJack questions if this is where the wedding is happening. Mr. Peanutbutter explains they are here for a press conference that is on the way to the wedding. BoJack then says he can't be there as the paparazzi snap pictures of them. Mr. Peanutbutter then announces that the ''"D" in the Hollywood sign will be replaced. Mr. Peanutbutter intended to get another "D" but the unveiling reveals it's a "B''," turning Hollywoo into "''Hollywoob." Mr. Peanutbutter then gets back in the car and BoJack tells him he wants to go back to prison as he doesn't feel like he can be around people. Mr. Peanutbutter tells him he'll be fine and he questions what BoJack thinks will happen at the wedding. BoJack says he doesn't know just that something bad will happen. At the wedding, BoJack starts to head up to the door to the roof but he is interrupted by Todd. Todd tells him the fireworks are starting in ten minutes, they need to head down to the beach, and Todd needs to sit on his shoulders. He then tells BoJack there is no time to explain. The two of them head down to the beach and BoJack questions why they had to go down to the beach. Todd tells him he seemed really overwhelmed at the party and he needed to be on BoJack's shoulders to get a better view of the fireworks. BoJack then tells him to get off his shoulders. Todd then asks how BoJack got out of jail. BoJack tells him he's just here for the wedding and he's going back tomorrow. He tells Todd he feels the routine is good for him as it keeps him out of trouble and he can set little goals for himself like breaking his record for the most months he has ever been sober. Todd congratulates him on this. BoJack worries about relapsing and Todd tells him he can set new goals and get sober again. Todd then tells him about how he was at the office the other day doing the "Hokey Pokey" ''with his work associates and he mentions how the song "''Hokey Pokey" can be used to help turn things around. Todd then talks about his relationship with his mother and how it's possible they are both trying to change. Todd then says it's like the lyrics of the song say "you got to turn yourself around." BoJack remarks he doesn't think the songwriters put that much thought into the existential meaning of the lyrics considering they rhymed "about" with "about." BoJack then says Todd might have had something in his analysis of the song but then he lost it. Todd and BoJack agree it was nice while it lasted. They then rekindle their friendship. BoJack then comes across Princess Carolyn and tells her the wedding was incredible. Princess Carolyn asks if it wasn't too much with the fireworks, cirque performers, and procession of exotic peafowl. BoJack tells her she did a great job producing it. BoJack then congratulates her and Judah and asks where Judah is. She tells him Judah is putting together some contracts. BoJack then questions why the groom would be doing paperwork at his wedding. Princess Carolyn explains that their real wedding was a week ago and this one is for the industry. She goes on to explain she inited the town's top talent, took away their phones, and shuffled them together. Princess Carolyn says she gave them alcohol and got them chatty and the next day they call her to put them in touch with someone and that's how she attaches herself as a producer. BoJack says he's offended he wasn't important enough for her real wedding but he's flattered to be invited to er industry won. Princess Carolyn tells him "The Horny Unicorn" is trending like crazy and all of Hollywoob is buzzing about his comeback. BoJack tells her he's not sure he should start any more projects and tells her he started a drama program at prison and he's thinking about volunteering there when he gets out. Princess Carolyn tells him that sounds fabulous. He then starts talking about other opportunities and he didn't think he had any because a year ago people in this town hated him. Princess Carolyn tells him people have short-term memories and she's sure he'll come to a decision. BoJack then asks her if she wants to dance as music starts to play. The two dance together. BoJack then tells her when he got here he thought there would be a disaster, like a sitcom disaster. BoJack tells Princess Carolyn he thought he would cause it such as no one but him being able to find Princess Carolyn before the wedding. He tells her he would find her in a special spot and say "it's time to go." BoJack then says he would talk her into going through with it as a symbol of how much he's grown. BoJack then asks what she would be afraid of in this fictional situation created by him. Princess Carolyn tells him she would be afraid to lose some part of herself and if she lets someone else take care of her she won't feel like herself anymore and this thing that's supposed to make her happy doesn't make her as happy as it should. BoJack tells her those are some good arguments but perhaps she should be focused on being happy now. Princess Carolyn jokingly asks if it's that easy. BoJack tells her it isn't but that's what Princess Carolyn wanted for herself and she's the smartest woman he knows and that's why she ought to listen to herself. They then conclude BoJack wasn't really needed to tell her any of those things which she already knew. BoJack asks her if she can get him some recognition once he gets out of prison and someone to look out for him. She then says she can recommend some "excellent people." The two of them then exchange a hug. BoJack then goes up to the roof where Diane went out for a smoke. They greet each other and she tells him she's trying to quit. BoJack asks if she's doing OK and she confirms she is doing fine. She tells him about the middle-grade fiction series she is working on. He then talks about his new movie with Vance Waggoner and says he is still currently in prison. BoJack says he knows she thinks he's a sellout and she angrily tells him not to tell her what she thinks. Diane then tells him she just came out for a smoke and isn't going to help him work through whatever it is he's trying to work through. Diane tells him he came to her. BoJack protests that he just wanted to talk to her because he misses talking to her. Diane then says she wishes she had her phone right now. BoJack says he know's what she means and he never knows what to do with his hands at parties. She tells him no it's because she wants to play him the last voicemail he left her. Diane then asks if BoJack remembers the voicemail. It turns out that Diane and Guy are now married and have moved to Texas. The conversation implies that the two might not be able to talk together in person ever again, but they are looking forward to getting on with the rest of their lives and are able to enjoy the beautiful night together. There is a moment of silence as Diane and BoJack look up at the sky. and BoJack on the roof]] Cast Trivia * Only the main characters speak in this episode. * The new B on the "Hollywoob" sign is unveiled by Cabracadabra orcas riding in drone-thrones. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6